


Oye, papá.

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gai acaba de perder a su padre y lidia con eso, Gen, Grief/Mourning, el resto del equipo lidia también, no con buenos resultados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai acaba de perder a su padre.El mundo no se derrumba, lo cual en realidad parece un poco injusto, especialmente cuando tus compañeros de equipo no pueden volver a ver tu rostro con normalidad.
Relationships: Ebisu & Shiranui Genma & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Dai | Might Duy & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 4





	Oye, papá.

_Yo creo que cuando muera, me pudriré, y nada de mi ego sobrevivirá. Amo la vida. Pero no estoy dispuesto a temblar de terror ante el pensamiento de mi aniquilación. La felicidad no es menos verdadera porque tenga que acabarse, ni tampoco el pensamiento y el amor pierden su valor porque no sean eternos - (B. R.)_

* * *

_Hoy, fue un mal día._

_Y no volveré a ver a mi padre... jamás._

****

Está sentado, mirando la pequeña urna que ha puesto sobre la mesa. Ha leído las letras del costado muchas veces, las ha tocado con el dedo mientras espera que las líneas negras puedan deformarse o cambiar en algún momento, pero no sucede.

Él todavía no lo comprende. No del todo, al menos.

Cierra los ojos y toma un suspiro. Las escenas vuelven a correr adentro de su cabeza y Gai las observa tanto como ha observado la modesta y pequeña urna de metal.

Alguna vez Dai le dijo que luchara por las cosas importantes, viviendo bajo sus métodos y su propia regla.

"Cuando hay algo que aprecies tanto, que estés dispuesto a hacer todo por protegerlo"

Gai admiró las palabras de su padre mientras pensaba en hacer sus propias normas, elaborando discursos difusos y perdidos que saltaban en su cabeza aquí y allá.

Al final, cuando Dai lo dijo, estaba en llamas, suspendido en una escena que se volvió horrible delante de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada más que seguir mirando hasta que todo se desvaneció.

Él se pregunta todavía si de verdad valió la pena, si la regla de su padre tenía sentido.

Dar la vida por los que amas...

Quizá en realidad morir tenía mucho valor que vivir para los demás.

Gai sigue sentado en el mismo lugar, y no pude apartar más manos de la urna.

Está mirándola, desvaneciéndose como si todavía estuviera en llamas.

Se arrastra lejos.

Perdida.

Y Gai todavía gira sobre su costado y pregunta.

_¿Cuándo volverá papá?_

* * *

_Todos mueren._

_Cada persona en este mundo lo hace._

_Y a veces solo puedes sentarte a contar a los que se van._

_****_

Lo encuentra en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior.

Está sentado, recargado en un árbol, y su rostro está torcido en una mueca que Genma no había visto antes en él.

No es que hubiera visto demasiadas cosas sobre Gai. Siempre fue escandaloso y raro, la clase de chico ruidoso que hacía que girara constantemente en otra dirección mientras todavía se cubría los tímpanos para ocultar sus gritos.

Genma ha estado esperando una sonrisa desde que se detuvo detrás de él, suspirando, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras puede escuchar claramente la respiración pesada de Gai.

No hay sonrisas, ni tampoco gritos.

Los últimos sonidos que escuchó venir de Gai fueron cuando Dai simplemente se prendió fuego a sí mismo en el campo de batalla.

Genma lo tomó del brazo, tiró de él mientras Gai todavía decía que su padre estaba vivo y señalaba una pila de cenizas.

El viento lo arrastró un poco, ¿o fue Dai quien provocó el aire a su alrededor?

Ya no tenía sentido preguntarlo.

Todo es extraño e incómodo ahora, y no tiene caso seguir esperando porque las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes porque no podrán.

Dai murió por Gai, pero Genma todavía siente una especie de deuda, el hecho de saber que la vida de Dai también protegió la de él.

El olor del cuerpo de Dai deshaciéndose todavía le llena las fosas nasales, escociendo sus ojos, inundando su piel y su boca, haciendo que el mundo sea confuso a su alrededor.

Fue un acto heroico de un buen shinobi, él lo sabe.

Y sin embargo, Genma todavía quiere mirar a Gai y decir "fue por ti."

"No le debo nada, no tengo que sentirme culpable por nada"

"Dai sacrificó su vida solo para salvarte a ti."

Pero Genma no puede decirlo.

En realidad no hay palabras para describir lo que pasó.

Después de todo, él está vivo. Él lo está.

Y Dai no.

* * *

_Todos los que amas eventualmente también van a morir._

_Pero está bien, ceo que así es como deben funcionar las cosas._

_****_

Es un lugar tranquilo para estudiar; silencioso y cómodamente vacío.

No hay sonidos a su alrededor, nada más allá del suave siseo de sus dedos girando una nueva hoja.

Ebisu sopla un pequeño insecto fuera de su vista cuando cae entre los renglones. El pequeño punto negro se desprende y cae como una gota de sangre reseca, golpeando el pasto y hundiéndose torpemente entre sus pies.

La oscuridad le recuerda a las cenizas, al fuego de la octava puerta que brilló y se extinguió.

El padre de Gai se había sacrificado, y no había sido más que una mancha de polvo cuando todo terminó y volvieron a casa.

No hubo muchas palabras después de eso, nada más allá de los gritos de Gai que todavía insistía en volver por su padre.

Pero Ebisu había estado ahí, había mirado la silueta de Dai pegada en el piso deshaciéndose lentamente, y no supo cómo hacerle entender a Gai que no había nada para rescatar.

Gai se quedó en el pasillo en la torre Hokage, llorando. Su piel se veía pálida y sus ojos llorosos estaban inyectados de sangre cuando lo miró.

Él se aclaró la garganta y pensó en decirle algo, pero no hubo nada que realmente pudiera ayudar.

Se sentó al lado de Gai en el pasillo, y no dijo nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Él lo sabía. Quizá en realidad siempre lo supo. Mucho mejor de lo que lo sabía él.

Ahora todo está en silencio. Silencio y quietud. Y Ebisu todavía cree que puede escuchar los gritos, el llanto, el crepitar del fuego quemando desde adentro el cuerpo de Dai.

Ahora no puede escuchar otra cosa cuando todo lo demás se desvanece.

Los gritos de Gai perduran.

Su llanto.

Incluso su risa.

Ebisu suspira, entendiendo que nunca más podría volver a conocer el silencio o la tranquilidad.

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, ahí están ellos de nuevo.

Llorando.

Muriendo.

Y la idea hace que Ebisu mire abajo y aplaste al insecto.

* * *

_Cuando vayas a morir, asegúrate de hacerlo solo._

_****_

Chouza no lo había conocido, no lo suficiente al menos.

Él no tenía una responsabilidad real, él no estuvo ahí ese día y tampoco estuvo ahí después de ese día.

Su rostro no cambió cuando le dijeron que sus alumnos casi habían muerto en combate.

Estaban en guerra, la gente moría, había sido así de simple siempre, era _natural._

Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar en la forma en la que Gai lo mira.

 _Patético_ , piensa duramente, y luego solo baja los hombros cuando el chico sonríe, porque es casi demasiado triste para soportar.

Él no había hablado con Dai alguna vez. Él no le prometió nada.

Sakumo algún día le dijo a Orochimaru que cuidara de su _rata_ , pero después de saber cómo habían terminado las cosas con ambos aquella petición no fue más que una equivocación.

Así que Chozua no siente el deber de inmiscuirse. No le corresponde. Es su profesor, no su _padre_ ni tampoco su familia, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que Gai no tiene ninguno de los dos.

Así que se sienta a su lado, con una mano suelta en el hombro de Gai mientras intenta sonreírle de alguna manera.

Puede sentir la tensión en su espalda, en la sonrisa hueca y forzada que estaba poniendo automáticamente, casi como un interruptor.

"Está bien llorar" dice, lentamente, y percibe los músculos de Gai torcerse bajo su toque en lo que podría ser aversión.

"No estoy triste" la forma en la que habla es rápida y fluida, como un guión prescrito, y Chouza suspira porque la sonrisa falsa de Gai era algo que nadie podía sobrellevar.

"Gai, no puedes obligarte a ti mismo a estar bien. Algunas cosas llevan tiempo para procesarse antes de continuar" su discurso es algo hueco, hay una parte de él que en realidad no lo cree, porque una charla de ánimo nunca había ayudado seriamente a alguien.

De todos modos Gai toma aire y niega, luego asiente, y una suave convulsión recorre directamente su espina dorsal.

Chouza lo palmea, lo abraza un poco, y Gai se aferra a él cuando llora y grita el nombre de su papá.

 _No es así como tiene que ser,_ piensa, porque esa vida era una vida de constantes muertes y guerras.

Debería ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que eso, debería poder tomar esa situación y superarla, porque en el futuro sabe que perderá muchos _más_.

Pero Chouza piensa en el pequeño bebé que tiene en casa. Su hijo, quién también tendrá que pelear alguna vez y quién también lo verá morir alguna vez.

Abraza un poco más a Gai con eso, preguntándose, _¿Chouji también llorará?_

Niega. Porque él espera que no lo haga. Que sea fuerte, mucho, mucho más fuerte.

Aun así, Chouza no puede evitar mirar hacia Dai y pensar:

_Yo también quiero esa oportunidad._

_El sacrificio por un hijo._

_Yo también quiero esa paz._

* * *

_No sé nada acerca de la muerte, excepto que estoy seguro de que a todos nos va a pasar._

_Aun así, si me dieran la oportunidad de volver a vivir, definitivamente lo intentaría._

_Por supuesto, sé que esas cosas no pasan en la vida real._

_Si piensas que algo te haría feliz, significa que es imposible._

_****_

Gai camina lentamente por el campo lleno de nuevas y brillantes flores, escuchando en ruido de los pequeños insectos y acariciando los nudos nuevos de los árboles silvestres a su alrededor.

Una mano está enganchada a la suya y aprieta sus dedos cuando alcanzan el extremo del lugar. Gira lentamente para mirarlo, sobre los rayos del sol que deslumbran sus ojos antes de que pueda ver el rostro de su papá.

Dai está sonriendo y su bigote se mueve como un pequeño gusano a punto de caer de su rama. Gai estira las manos, tocando su pecho, tirando de las mangas del traje verde de su padre antes de ser levantado entre sus largos y fuertes brazos.

Gai no dice nada cuando Dai lo carga como si todavía fuera un bebé. Cierra los ojos, imaginando que puede serlo nuevamente y que Dai podrá llevarlo en su regazo a sus entregas matutinas alrededor de la aldea.

Su papá se ríe, fuertemente, y la vibración de su pecho hace que Gai sienta que puede volver a respirar.

Entonces Dai lo baja y comienza a correr en otra dirección.

Él se aleja, pateando las flores, y no importa lo mucho que Gai corra todavía no puede alcanzarlo, todavía está muy lejos y el camino entre los dos se vuelve enrevesado y Gai no puede dar un paso fuera de su lugar.

A lo lejos una llama explota y quema las hojas verdes de los árboles.

Gai despierta en ese momento, con las palabras de Dai zumbando todavía en su cabeza.

_"Nunca tuviste hermanos. Considéralos a ellos una familia ahora, Gai"_

Y Gai no puede hacerlo como lo dijo, porque cuando estira su mano a su lado solo encuentra la sábana lisa y vacía, porque Genma y Ebisu no han podido mirarlo a la cara, porque Chouza se dio la vuelta y no miró atrás.

Gai se queda acostado en su pequeña cama, con las luces extintas, todavía confundido y asustado, pensando en la forma en la que solía escuchar los ronquidos de Dai.

No volverá a hacerlo nunca, se da cuenta.

Gai no volverá a ver a su padre.

Y Dai nunca podrá volver a reír, a dormir, o a soñar.

No hay manera de describir el dolor que siente con eso.

Y todo lo que Gai quiere hacer es levantarse y entrenar, así que se pone de pie en un brinco sale por su ventana.

El dolor de las puertas a veces lo hace olvidar el hecho de que Dai no volverá.


End file.
